dorkdiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Maxwell
"My Poor little Boo-Boo!" 'Mrs. Maxwell '''is the mother of Nikki and Brianna, and is married to Mr. Maxwell, making her the daughter-in-law to Grandma Maxwell. She plays the role of a secondary-main character in the series. Bio Assumed to be in her late-thirties to early forties, Mrs. Maxwell as a typical housewife and mother. She is usually at home unless she has errands to run. Appearance Mrs. Maxwell is a tall adult woman with an average frame and skin. She has small eyes and shoulder length, wavy hair. She usually wears plain clothing, like shirts with pants, along with a few accessories. Personality As a typical, caring mother, Mrs. Maxwell always goes out of her way to help Nikki - even if it may embaress her or only cause her more grief. She tries to encourage family bonding between her family out of love for them all, and while she is nice she can also be strict. If she needs to, she will guilt trip Nikki into doing things when it comes to the family. According to Nikki, she is "brain-dead", although in rare cases Nikki actually finds her helpful. She was described as being cheap, and tries to make sure that money isn't wasted. She also has no problem keeping her promises; such as when she told Nikki that if Brianna was to ruin her wardrobe she would go and buy her a brand new one. At first she tried to get out of it, but in the end, had no choice. Relationships Family Mrs. Maxwell is very doting towards her daughters, but Nikki worries that she may spoil Brianna by not punishing her the way she should. She also pushed her own childhood dream onto both girls by signing them up for ballet Classes.She loves to bond with her family with a range of activities, like watching movies, going camping, and so on and so on. She especially loves to bond with other members of their family during the Holidays since they don't see them too often. Friends ''N/A Romance Mrs. Maxwell has a very solid relationship with her husband. They seem to be similar in personality and appear to be perky when it comes to family bonding. They have not been shown arguing as of yet, so they most-likely always get along. History Diary 1 Mrs. Maxwell makes her first appearance at the beginning of the book when Nikki writes about her aggrivation over getting the diary, instead of a Cellphone like she wanted. She had gotten Nikki the diary so that she could properly learn to channel her emotions and honestly did not understand how important the phone was to her. Later one, she ended up going into Nikki's room to see how school was. When Nikki ends up crying, she and Mr. Maxwell decide to put up positive sounding sticky notes all over the house. Eventually a family cookout comes up, one Nikki did not really care to join but had been forced into. It ended disasterously after Mr. Maxwell accidentally hit a hornet nest and had been chased by the angry bees. Nikki also mentions where her father got the gawdy cheft item set, explaining that every Fathers Day, their mother will give the girls money to grab a gift for their dad. But they tend to spend most of the money on themselves, then find whatever cheap item they can knowing he would like it anyway. At one point before the diaries began, Nikki painted her mom for a wedding anniversary and hung it in the living room. Originally she had attempted to cook a wonderful dinner, but after the painting for ruined, Brianna made a mural on the wall instead. Then blamed Miss Penelope for it. When she is running late for school, Nikki writes about the time her mom chaperoned a school field trip for Brianna. However well that went, she feels as though her mother failed to guide Brianna into behaving and acting right. Diary 2 Early on, Nikki discusses how she was forced into Ballet Class since her mom had her own dream of becoming a ballerina. But Nikki wasn't interested in it and after putting on a display, had been kicked out of the class, much to her disappointment. So when Brianna was old enough she enrolled her instead. To cheer Nikki up before the Halloween Dance, Mrs. Maxwell leant her daughter the Juliet costume she used to wear at one point from school performances. Nikki happened to love it a lot, then was invited to join her and Brianna at the mall, where they had to shop for a toaster. After Nikki got in a fight with MacKenzie though, her mother showed surprise at her sudden desire to leave. A bit later, Brianna had stained Nikki's clothing. Mrs. Maxwell did not care much, saying that this was only nice for Brianna's artistic career and even claimed to replace any clothing that got ruined. So Nikki manipulated the situation by getting Brianna to paint her clothing. At first Mrs. Maxwell tried to get out of it, but Nikki convinced her not to. Diary 3 At one point Mrs. Maxwell decided the family should have some sharing time. They went out to have marshmallows by a fire, but the entire evening was ruined after Mr. Maxwell caught his pants on fire. But in the end, they did take a group picture to remember the event. Quotes Trivia *In a deserted broadway cast listing for the series, it was revealed her name may be Dianne, or Diana. *She is a terrible cook. Gallery Family.png Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Adults Category:Maxwell Family